I Like, Like You
by princessblair
Summary: "When Eren overheard Jean confessing to Mikasa, he couldn't help himself from getting angry. But why?" A cliche story attempting to be funny. Modern Alternate Universe setting for your eremika fluff needs.


I'm sincerely sorry for this. This is my lame attempt of being funny and fluffy at the same time and I'm sure everyone would be just as deadpanned as Mikasa after you read this. I'm just really really sorry.

Anyway, this is rated due to language and some innuendos other than that this is smut free- as squeaky as Levi's bathroom.

Don't let me stop you- have at it!

* * *

If someone had told Eren Jaeger that he would be hiding in a cleaning supply closet to spy on his childhood friend, he would've laughed his head off and ignored you. Instead, here he was, hiding from plain view, eavesdropping as Mikasa listens intently to the guy in front of her. Eren would delude himself that it's because it's Kirstein and that's what makes is abominable. But really- deep, deep, deep inside him (and he swears to god he will never tell Mikasa this) he knows that he doesn't want her associating with any other boys. He had followed them both, Jean insisted that he had to talk to Mikasa about _something;_ and it sounded fishy enough for him that he just had to follow despite her firm decision of **no. **Of course, he wouldn't be Eren if he wasn't stubborn and if this was any other girl he would've listened to her, but he didn't and she isn't just any other girl. He couldn't understand as well, why he had to hide or why did he even agree to let him talk to her in the first place, but maybe _he thinks_ that he's just over-protective of her because she's like a sister to him. Jean's voice startles him out of his inner turmoil and he leans closer to the door to pick up their conversation.

"Uh, so you see, I've been thinking…"

"That's a first." If Eren wasn't trying to be discreet he would've laughed his ass off. He loves how Mikasa can be so blunt.

"Huh? Well anyway, I've had a crush on you for years and do you think that maybe we could go on like a- uh- a date or something?"

"No. Sorry Jean. I like someone else."

"Is it Jaeger?"

"It's none of your business."

He hears the door open and close promptly as he tries to suck in his breath. He was shocked beyond belief and was a myriad of reasons as to why. '_She has someone she likes?' 'Is it me?' _Two thoughts chanting like a prayer on his head. He's relieved that she turned him down; he thinks Jean's an idiot anyway. He checks the coast to see if the idiot's anywhere in sight and when he doesn't spot him Eren bolts through the door.

x

"You've been awfully quiet. Tell me what's wrong." Her voice is soft and light but it sends shivers up his spine. They walk side by side on their way home, in a relative silence. Her talk with Jean replaying in his mind and her quiet attitude is natural for her so he doesn't question it.

Eren snapped his head a blush forming in his cheeks when their eyes meet. Her face is a mirror of impassiveness not a crack of emotion in sight. He shakes his head in denial, _no there's nothing wrong._ They pass by a couple holding hands and he catches Mikasa looking at them longingly.

"Okay, if you're sure."

She drops the issue, preferring that he'd come talk to her if he's ready. He flashes a look of gratitude and she nods her head. She settles by looking at the trees, she always seems fascinated by their colors.

x

"Mikasa, what did Kirstein talk to you about?" He peers to her face. Her face remains expressionless, not even a blush is present.

"Nothing." And he accepts her explanation as well and they continued their walk in another bout of silence.

"Hey Mrs. A" Eren hugged Mikasa's mother from behind; she was baking cookies as usual. They arrive at Mikasa's home pretty early and as usual they headed towards the kitchen first to greet her mum.

"Hey mom."

"Hey kids, go change Mikasa, Eren leave your stuff upstairs and these will be done in 10 minutes." Her mother directed.

Mikasa drags Eren to her room and he shoves his stuff in a corner reserved for only him. She grabs some clothes and enters her bathroom to change while he removes his blazer setting it on her bed. He lies down beside it in plop and he closes his eyes. He was about to drift to sleep but a dip on the bed had interrupted him.

"Don't sleep, mom's cookies are waiting." He peeked at her face as a smile breaks in his. He always loved her mom's cookies and being their next door neighbor certainly had some perks. It was almost like he had two sets of family, his and hers and it was the same for Mikasa.

"Let's go?" She only nodded her head in agreement.

x

"Eren?" Mrs. Ackerman called him out almost making him drop his spoon. He'd been thinking about _the talk _again and was beyond confused why he is even giving it so much thought.

"Uh, yes?" He looked at Mikasa as if trying to ask her wordlessly if he's in trouble. She stifles her giggles and shakes her head, _no._ He breathes in a sigh of relief.

"You're quiet." Mrs. Ackerman sends him a worried glance and reaches her hand out to comfort his. Her actions instantly calm him; she is his second mom after all.

"You know if you have any trouble, son, you can always talk to us about it. We won't judge you, your parents and us; we'll love you no matter what." Mr. Ackerman smiled at him and he nods his head. He feels like they're supporting them too much when in reality he's just thinking about their daughter.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. A, but really I'm fine." He shrugs and continues eating as Mikasa rattles on about her teachers. The sight of her cheeks flushed in excitement over her studies makes his heart skip a beat. She doesn't talk animatedly like other people; instead it is delivered in a deadpan manner but the way her voice would pitch just a little bit higher when she's excited or how she would growl just a bit when she's pissed. He decides that he likes watching her when she's talking.

The dinner ended on a happy note, the two adults preferring to clean up as they shoved the kids into Mikasa's room and told them to do their homework.

x

"I'm feeling a little bit lazy, Mikasa and it is Saturday tomorrow." Eren twirled her hair around his finger as she curled up to him just a little bit closer on her bed. Her head is resting on his arm and her leg is hooked up to both of his. His green hoodie is now on her, she always insists on wearing his clothes because they smell nice. He doesn't mind anyway.

"What do you want to do then?" Her voice sounded sleepy and he knows it's because when he plays with her hair it relaxes her. He stops just because he wants to hear her voice more.

"Let's talk."

"About what?" She pushes her body up and looks up at his face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking; she was never an open book to him.

"We've been friends for 17 years."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why haven't you dated anyone?" Her soft gaze hardens and she repositions herself on his arms once again. She snakes her hands on his waist hugging him.

"It's not something I want to discuss with you." His smile turns into a frown.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" He pushes her slightly away to let him look at her face, he can usually tell if she's lying or not.

"I do." She bites her lips. That's a sign that she's hiding something from him and he doesn't like it.

"Then why don't you tell me?" His brows furrow even further, he doesn't sense her discomfort, and instead his stubbornness turns him a blind eye.

"Because there's already someone I like and he doesn't like me back." He wasn't shocked there as he already knew she had someone she liked. He can only imagine the little brat gloating about it. He would absolutely kill the bastard if he so much as laid a finger on her. But, who's the bastard?

"Who is it?" She looked like she was about to puke at his question. He exhales and he thinks it's probably enough for one day.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay… Just- just tell me if he hurts you okay?" His grip on her loosens and he pulls her back in for a hug.

"Eren, he already did." It was whispered so softly that if he breathed hard enough he would've missed it.

x

They woke up with a start the next morning and Eren had to run by his house for a change of clothes after eating breakfast at the Ackerman's. His mom greeted him; already knowing that he slept over. "Eren?" His mom shouted.

"Yeah mom?" He was planning on spending the beautiful Saturday morning with Mikasa and probably play some video games with her.

"Are you going to Mikasa's?" She peered over her newspaper as he shoved some of his CDs in his bag.

"Yeah, do you need me or anything?"

"Nah, just invite her over for tonight. Tell her you two can sleep here."

"'Kay mom, love you!" He kissed her cheeks and hugged her tight and she pinched his cheeks with love. She sighed when he was out the door. _'When will he realize that he's in love with her'_ She thought.

"Eh, you're already playing! Do you have some popcorn downstairs?" Eren stuffed his bag at the foot of her bed where she's lying on her stomach focused on the game. She's rolled inside her bed covers like a burrito and it makes him laugh a bit.

"Yeah it's in the pantry."

He popped the bag in the microwave and fixed himself a sandwich and drink before heading upstairs. Her parents are out so it's just a lazy day between the two of them. He spots a note stuck to the fridge.

_We're going home late, Mika. Just spend the night at the Jaegers'. Love you! _

_P.S. Eren bring Mikasa over to yours for dinner. Love you!_

He chuckled at the note and went back upstairs.

"Mikasa?! What the fuck?" Eren almost dropped the food in his shock. Mikasa had apparently unwrapped herself from her covers and it revealed what little she was wearing. Eren soaked in her appearance, she's wearing a simple pink tank top and matching boy shorts panties. His heart pounded violently on his chest, as his eyes roamed around her body, her smooth long legs open for his view, her rounded buttocks a temptation, and her breasts- _when did she get boobs, geez?_

"Sorry it got hot." She appeared nonplussed and didn't notice his nervousness.

"C-change into something else! Someone might see you outside!" He scouted her drawers for something more appropriate but as luck may have it the first compartment he opens is her underwear drawer. _What the heck is this piece of string with a triangle?_ He shakes his head in attempt to clear his thoughts and proceeded to look at her other drawers, ignoring the stirring in his pants and stomach.

"My room is on the 2nd floor, Eren."

He ignores her reply as he spots a decent pair of pajamas for her, it's long, conservative- no one will see her creamy skin or her- _fuck snap out of it._

"Here change into this." He pushes it in front of her face making her lose the match that she's playing. She gives him a look that screamed '_are you kidding me?'_ but he nudges it towards her direction once again. She sighs and puts down the controller, grabs the pajamas and stood up.

He breathed a sigh of relief but it was halted when he saw her attempting to lift the hem of her tank top in front of him. In front of him!

"What the f- never mind just wrap the blanket around you." He pulls her tank top down his fingers brushing against her smooth skin that sends shivers up his spine. Eren shoves the feeling and settles himself on her bed beside her. Mikasa's triumphant smile should give him a clue but really, he doesn't notice it as he was too busy trying not to ogle his best friend.

It's half past 2pm and the both of them are still wrapped in the game. Eren had part of his tongue jutting out in concentration and Mikasa had subconsciously let the covers undrape from her frame without him noticing. She's just as into the game as he is murmuring comments every now and then whenever she would get beaten by him.

"Last match Mika then let's head to my house, mom wants you over for dinner." She nods her head and they battle it out one last time. She's moves her body a bit closer to him seeking his warmth out and he snuggles in closer to her, his body responding naturally. She tries to distract him by pinching his leg with her toes but he's better than her on the game.

"Hey you cheater!"

She laughs and tries once again to block his attacks with her character but it was no good as the 'YOU LOSE' message appeared on her side of the screen.

Eren in all of his excitement hugged her. He pulled her on top of him and laughed.

"I won! I won!" He rolled them over so that he is on top of her now. He hadn't noticed their position and kept on hovering over her face with a smug smile on his. She pouted her lips just a bit, and she tugs on her tank top that rode above her stomach during Eren's stunt.

He finally noticed the tangle they're in when he sees her flat tummy gently being covered by her hands. He doesn't make a move away from her, however, his wide eyes locks up with hers in shock. A blush creeps up from both of their cheeks, he attempts to move away from her but Mikasa stops him when she snakes her hands at the back of his neck, playing with his hair.

He gulps, he's never been more aware of her in any of their 17 years together and today he just realized that his best friend is a girl. _A girl._ A very beautiful, sexy- wait, what? He stops the thoughts in his head and pulls away her hands from his neck.

"Change into something less _easy _then come over ours. Mom wants you there by 5." He grabs his stuff leaving behind a very _hurt_ best friend.

x

Mikasa hadn't shown up for the dinner and Eren didn't know what to make of it. At one hand he was slightly guilty for what he said but on the other hand he was angry at her for making him look stupid in front of his parents. They had asked him what he did that may have caused Mikasa not to show up, it hadn't happened before and it shouldn't now.

His mom had insisted to check up on her and had adamantly asked him to stay put. He only nodded in agreement, not really feeling too particular about talking to the girl.

He didn't stay up and wait for his mom, he figured she'll be okay and he hopes Mikasa would be okay as well. Even if she confuses the hell out of him.

The next morning, he patiently waited for her text to come. Usually, they would make plans for Sundays, opting to go to the mall or just hang out wherever they like. He checks his cell phone for the 10th time for the past hour, still no text. He had even checked if it was broken, sadly- no, she just didn't text him at all. Bracing himself to confront her, he headed towards her house.

He was greeted at the front door by Mrs. Ackerman. He was extremely agitated and had hastily asked for Mikasa right after her hugs.

"Right, go on ahead. See if she's okay, there's another boy there with her."

_What? _WHAT? **What?**

"What?" His brain farted.

He didn't bother waiting for her reply and pushed his way in, stomping up the stairs to enter her room violently. He was raging mad, and he hadn't got a clue why. Which is extremely odd because he practically called her a sleaze yesterday.

When he opened the door, he swore he was a hair thin away from punching the guy on the face.

Jean had been grabbing both of Mikasa's wrists and she looked like she was struggling to get free. Of course, with Eren being- well, Eren; he shoved the boy away from Mikasa without so much as a threat. Mikasa squeaked, Jean groaned and Eren—Eren was positively fuming.

"What the fuck, Mikasa? What's he doing here? What was he doing to you?" He hovered above her, and despite their similar heights, she shrunk under his gaze.

"What the hell, Jaeger? She tripped and I just helped her up!" Eren whipped his head to the direction of the voice; his eyes were diluted with anger, his fists white from clenching too tight.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Eren—" Mikasa grabbed his forearms but he had just shrugged her away. He ignores the hurt on her face and resumes glaring bloody murder to the intruder.

"Fuck man, you're crazier than I thought and you're not even her boyfriend. I just apologized for yesterday," Jean stood up dusting himself off glaring equally as angry at the other boy.

"Stop this." Since Eren had shrugged her off, she held off Jean away from Eren to stop them from fighting. Try as she might, though, it induced the wrong reaction she had hoped for as Eren looked ready to pop his head off the moment her palms touched Jean's chest.

He grabbed her off Jean and pulled her flush against his body.

"I'm now her boyfriend. So stay the fuck away from her." By this time, her mom decided to check what the commotion is all about so there were three gasps heard around him.

"Let's go, Mikasa. We're going on a date." She hadn't had time to react as he pulled her in tow towards the nearest mall.

x

The silence between them isn't the one they're used to. It was thick with words they couldn't say and anger that they couldn't express. Eren's anger had been directed wrongly to Mikasa while Mikasa was still mad about last night and the fact that he dragged her into a mess she couldn't even comprehend; well she doesn't know what to feel.

He didn't let go of her hand, though. Maybe it was a mix of his irritation and boldness that led him to lace his fingers with her. He had expected her to pull away but he was glad when she didn't. It felt like it was the most natural thing in the world and he would seriously beat an ounce of any guy that dares to try it with Mikasa.

Still, that doesn't explain his feelings. The walk towards the mall had his head swim in thoughts on why he had reacted that way. Sure, he didn't like Jean but the mere thought of any other guy trying to ogle her was… annoying. _'Pfft,annoying? More like I'm ready to lock Mikasa up in a room-type of annoyed.'_ He thought.

Was he jealous? He stopped on his tracks and had tugged Mikasa back with him. She peered through her bangs and pulled her cardigan closer to her body, looking at him concernedly.

"Are you okay?" She momentarily forgot she was upset, Eren was far more important than her feelings.

He stood there gob smacked as he realized what all of this was.

He liked her. He liked _liked_ her.

**He liked liked her!**

Oh god, he called her 'easy' last night.

He darts his emerald green eyes towards hers, his anger erased completely to be replaced with fear on his face.

'_I just forced her to go out with me. __**I just forced her to go out with me.**_'

He felt like an oblivious idiot. Mikasa shifted closer to him, her brows were furrowed in worry. She places a hand on his head to check his temperature and he's sure he was hot- but not because he had a fever. He gulps.

"You're kinda hot."

Okay, he gulps again. She did not need to say that.

"Maybe we should go home and-"

She wasn't able to finish as he dragged her towards the mall once again.

x

His hands were starting to feel clammy ever since he had noticed her. She was staring blankly ahead, not sparing him a glance but was patiently holding on to him as if it was normal. He went from angry to scared to nervous in just under an hour and felt incredibly overwhelmed with her presence. From the way she looked- she was wearing a simple white shirt and a yellow cardigan paired with shorts. From the way she would walk- it was casual and not at all girly like the cheering squad back at their school. From the way she would crinkle her nose in disgust whenever she would see something hideously bright- she always claims she's a pastel kind of girl but in reality he knows that she loves wearing his bright red t-shirt to bed.

Wait- did she…?

Does she…?

Does she wear anything underneath his—_shirt?_

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, now's not the time to imagine stuff like that. Not when…

Not when the girl you like _like_ is holding your hands and is going on a date with you.

Okay, so first things first he leads her towards McDonalds. Most girls would've cringed at the thought of fast food but he knows there is nothing more appetizing to Mikasa than French fries.

He drags her towards a table and he pushes her to sit on it.

"Stay here, I'll order." He eyes her warily. She's dead panned as usual but she was fidgeting her hands. Interesting.

"No, Eren let me-"

"I dragged you into this, least I can do is treat you. It's a date after all."

She blushed after his statement and seeing her blush made him blush. Okay, he is officially an idiot. He turns around to order their food, not needing to ask what she wants- he already knew.

x

He didn't hand out her food; instead he insisted he fed it to her.

The incredulous look on her face probably froze for an eternity. She couldn't wipe it off even if Eren had pushed a piece of french fry against her lips, prodding them open.

Eyes wide, she slowly takes it in her mouth, her tongue jutting out for him to place it into. His gaze lingered more than he cared to admit- '_Dammit, do I like like her tongue too?'_.

Although he had fed her quite languidly she wasn't able to say she was hungry anyway. The whole ordeal was plain odd and completely misleading- if she didn't know any better she could've thought Eren liked her the way she liked him. But of course, it was wishful thinking on her part, he spends far too much time reminding her that; yes, she was his best friend and nothing any more.

She reminds herself that he spluttered over Annie, their classmate, when she had asked if they were dating. He vehemently denied any rumors telling anyone with a pair of ears that he couldn't even think of Mikasa as a girl, more like a guy buddy but not a guy.

It kind of stung, yes, but she told herself to move on and probably forget her feelings since obviously they weren't reciprocated.

But of course, Eren just had to do this. It doesn't make sense to her at all but she forces her thoughts down when he pushed another fry towards her.

He sloppily dipped it in ketchup and it had dripped on her chin. Before she can even make a move to reach for tissues he had beaten her to it as he swipes his thumb across it and licked it off his finger.

Her face flushed with every hue of crimson, and he's acting like it's… nothing. Well, his eyes are shifting side to side, but that's besides the point.

The point is, she doesn't know what to do or what to make of all of this.

"Eren?"

He avoids her eyes and focuses his sight on her neck instead. _No, that's a bad idea, shift somewhere less creamy like her cheeks. Okay._

"Wh-what?"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"I don't know…" She wasn't able to ask another question as he pushes another piece of French fry between her lips.

x

"Really, Eren? Out of all the movies showing, you picked a chick flick?" He nervously scratches his head with his free hand and looks away from her.

"Yeah, I thought girls liked that?" He buys her a bucket of popcorn and a drink and carries it for her careful not to let her hand slip away from his.

'_Other girls, probably. But not this one.'_ She stops herself from voicing her thoughts. She didn't want to hurt Eren's feelings so instead she squeezes his hand and smiles lightly at him.

She lets him lead the way at the back of the movie theater. He cautiously looks over his shoulder every once in a while to check if she hadn't tripped yet. Most of the time they had watched movies together she would trip and he would proceed to laugh his ass off much to her displeasure. This time though, he'll make sure she isn't going to get hurt.

'_Wow I certainly was a jerk to her before, huh?'_

They settle themselves beside each other and Eren plops the popcorn to her lap. Even if the movie hadn't started she had already munched a fourth of it out of her nervousness. Eren was just too damn close and he smelled so damn good she couldn't possibly concentrate on the movie now.

And as if on cue, he makes her even more nervous by slipping his arm on her shoulders and pressing her closer to him. She almost choked on her popcorn (she stuffed a handful on her mouth).

The movie starts rolling but she couldn't bring herself to focus, her mind hazy with the sensation of being too close to Eren. Being the masochist that she is, she looked towards his direction and was met with his green eyes.

Her jaw dropped ungracefully, revealing a mouthful of half-eaten popcorn to Eren. She used one of her hands to close it- _ew, how could she be this gross?_

"Wh- why aren't y-you watching?"

This is the first time Eren's seen Mikasa stutter. Sure, he'd seen her a little bit nervous, yes, that's normal but she had never fumbled with her words. She was someone who was eloquent with them but never this flustered. And the fact that he probably caused it, yeah, since they locked eyes.

Did she..?

Does she like me too…?

He thinks back to all the times he could've missed the signs. He guesses there was this one time that Mikasa had almost punched a girl when she had grabbed Eren's butt, but he supposes she was just protecting him.

There was another time where Annie had accused them of being together and she blushed…

Wait a minute… wait a minute…

Oh snap, maybe she did like him back. That explains the time when Connie had teased her about liking Eren she could only give him a half-assed punch rather than mutilating his body to shreds.

Okay… well, what does he do now? He practically called her a slut last night and…

He forced her to date him. He frowns.

"What's wrong? Your face went from thoughtful to relieved to happy and then sad." She mirrors his frown as she stuffs popcorn in her mouth.

"You were watching me?"

"You're changing the subject." She averts her eyes away from him.

"Uh is there any chance that you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're my best friend." She tries to watch the movie, it was horridly cheesy it almost flavored her popcorn. Almost.

"As in like like me, Mikasa." Exasperated, he pulls her chin towards his to make her lock gazes with him. She gulps.

"Wha-what are you- no- yes- I mean, what the heck are you talking about?" Mikasa was certainly on a roll today, her stammering was not helping her case at all and he didn't look like he was convinced.

"So you do too, huh?"

"Wha- what?" She could hear the crickets chirping in her head. He didn't reply to her. Instead, he places a soft kiss on her lips that effectively stopped all of her organs from functioning.

"I like you too, Mikasa. I'm sorry about yesterday and today."

It had worried him greatly when she didn't respond and only stared at him stupidly. He snaps his fingers in front of her to pull her out of her reverie.

"I like you too but…"

She frowns towards her popcorn.

"You flavored my popcorn."

* * *

I sincerely hope that you got that joke at the end, otherwise please message me, I need to stop writing lame jokes. Please review + favorite whatever, anything makes me happy- tell me how much you hate me for being so corny.


End file.
